Una venganza que conlleva al amor
by Hikari-Hotaru
Summary: el general inu-youkai Inu no Taisho quiere cobrar venganza contra el Terrateniente Higurashi. Pero no se espera que al enviar a su hijo hanyou, Inuyasha, para acabar con él, se enamore de Kagome realmente cuando solo era parte del plan. (Los personajes no son mios, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi) No me hagan bullyng, es mi primer fic
1. Conociendonos

Unos fuertes gritos se escuchaban en el palacio del terrateniente Higurashi, los cuales provenían de la mujer de este que estaba dando a luz en esos momentos.

Minutos después

-Al fin ya llego- Dijo una joven entrando a la habitación de su señora llevando un bulto en sus brazos.- Tome, mi señora- la llamó, entregándole el pequeño bulto.

-es hermosa…- Murmuró la recién mamá de 25 años al ver a su pequeña recién nacida al fin en sus brazos.- Mi pequeña Kagome…- Dijo sonriendo al saber que nombre ponerle.

-Dejaré que pase el señor- Dijo la jovencita saliendo, segundos después entro un hombre de al menos 30 años, cabellos negro azulado corto, ojos azules, y vestido con un kimono digno del portador, el terrateniente de la región.

-Estas bien, Naomi?- le preguntó a su esposa al entrar a su habitación, pero se detuvo al ver una pequeña cabeza en los brazos de ella.

-Si… Mírala, Sábato- Le dijo mostrándole a su pequeña hija.- Ten, tómala- se la entregó y quedo viendo a su esposo con una gran sonrisa.

-Es hermosa… como tú- Le dijo sin mirarla, teniendo toda su atención en la pequeña que lo miraba con sus ojos un poco grisáceos, pero eran chocolates como los de su madre y una pequeña pelusita negra azulada en su cabeza, señal de que su cabello sería como el de su padre.- que nombre le pondremos?-

-Pensé llamarla Kagome-

-Como la estrella?- La miro y ella se veía cansada.

-Si… Sera nuestra pequeña luz- Su esposo solo la miró y luego dejó a la pequeña junto a su madre, la cual dormitaba.- Descansen, mis estrellas…- Besó a su mujer y luego la frente de la pequeña que dormía al lado de su madre.- Bienvenida al mundo, Kagome…- Acarició la mejilla sonrojada de su hija y se metió en el futón del lado.

12 años después

-Vamos Sango! Alcánzame!- Grito una pequeña de 12 años recién cumplidos, de cabellos negros azulados y ojos chocolates.

-Espérame Kagome! No soy tan rápida!- le respondió otra niña, pero un año mayor que ella, ojos chocolates y cabello castaño, era su prima, Sango.

-Oh, vamos! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y no quiero quedarme quieta!- Le respondió, pero sin darse cuenta entro al bosque, donde los demonios habitaban, dejando muy atrás a Sango.

-Sa… Sango?- Preguntó luego de un minuto sin ver a su prima, un rugido a lo lejos la alertó y empezó a temblar.- Es… Es mi cumpleaños y moriré?- Se preguntó asustada, se abrazó los brazos al escuchar un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos un poco más delante de ella. Un youkai salió de este directo a ella, Kagome solo pudo llorar y gritar, pero cuando estaba a punto de comerla…

-Garras de acero!- Esa voz la alertó, era una voz de adolescente, al mirarlo se dio cuenta que era de al menos 14 años, tenía un largo cabello plateado, ojos dorados y unas orejas de… perro?

-Eh…- Entró en pánico al ver que el joven se le acercaba, empezó a llorar aún más pero…

-Tranquila… no te haré daño, estas bien?- El solo dijo eso, cuando estaba buscando unas manzanas en los árboles había visto a la pequeña sola en el bosque de los youkais, la siguió en silencio y detectó un youkai a unos metros, el cual se acercaba a la humana. Cuando había pasado por los arbustos directo a ella, haciéndola llorar, un deseo de protegerla surgió y lo atacó, protegiéndola.

-No?- Preguntó temerosa mirándolo a los ojos dorados.

-No te haré nada, no soy como ellos- Dijo apuntando al cadáver del youkai.

-Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó curiosa al saber que no le haría nada y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Yo…- Se había puesto nervioso, con esa sonrisa se había sonrojado.- Me llamo… Inuyasha…- Tragó el nudo de su garganta al terminar de decir eso.

-Yo me llamo Kagome- Le dijo con una sonrisa extendiendo la mano para saludarlo, el hanyou la miro temeroso de que luego lo golpeara, pero al ver su sonrisa y sus ojos puros, extendió la mano, recibiendo el gesto.- Es un gusto conocerte- Le respondió feliz.

-Igual…- Susurró mirando sus manos, la piel de ella era más blanca y suave a comparación de la de él.

-Puedo… tocarlas?- preguntó refiriéndose a sus orejitas, Inuyasha la miró asustado y sujetó sus orejitas, apegándolas a su cabeza con fuerza. Kagome lo miró preocupada, ya que sus orejas se pusieron rojas debido a la presión y hacía una expresión de dolor.- Oye… no hagas eso…- Se acercó y quitó sus manos de sus orejitas, las cuales estaban ya rojas, acercó sus blancas manos y acarició las orejitas.

-Q… Que haces?- Preguntó relajándose, la sensación de las pequeñas manos acariciando sus sensibles orejas era… relajante… Al darse cuenta de hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos tomó sus muñecas y las alejó de sus orejitas.- Emh… será mejor que me valla…-

-Sí, será mejor que te largues de mis territorios, hanyou- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al voltearse ambos vieron al terrateniente, el padre de…- Kagome? Que haces aquí? Sabes que es peligroso, vuelve al palacio hija…- Cuando dijo eso Inuyasha se tensó, Kagome era le hija del… Terrateniente?!

-Pero…- Antes de siquiera chistar, Inuyasha había salido corriendo en la dirección opuesta de los territorios humanos.

-Padre! No estábamos haciendo nada!- le dijo furiosa, el niño le había salvado la vida y su padre echándolo.

-Es un hanyou, no es humano ni youkai, pero son igual de peligrosos que los monstruos, de ahora en adelante no saldrás sola, te seguirán mis hombres para protegerte- Luego de decir eso la tomo dejándola sobre su caballo tomando el las riendas.- Pensándolo mejor, con los hombres te sentirás incomoda, llamaré a mis más fieles guardianas- Dijo al notar a su hija tensa al pensar en hombres siguiéndola por donde fuera.

-Padre… el niño me salvo la vida… ves ese cadáver?- Le preguntó apuntando el cadáver de youkai que se llevaban para quemarlo.- Ese monstruo me quiso comer, pero Inuyasha…-

-Inuyasha? Era el nombre de ese niño?!- Grito exasperado, asustando a su hija.- Es hijo del general perro Inu no Taisho, nuestro enemigo youkai!- Le hizo saber, pensando que tal vez el general perro lo había enviado a espiar.

-Pero me salvo la vida!- Le dijo haciendo pucheros, le agrado el poco tiempo que pasó con Inuyasha, se sentía protegida al igual que cuando estaba con su padre.

-De acuerdo, vámonos al palacio- Dijo Sabato bufando, su hija a veces era muy terca, sonrió ante ese pensamiento, era igual que él, aunque por fuera se pareciera a su madre.

-Como me encontraron?- le pregunto luego de unos minutos caminando, los hombres de su padre venían atrás cargando el cadáver y algunos adelante protegiéndolos.

-Cuando entraste al bosque sin nadie dejando atrás a Sango, ella nos fue a avisar que entraste al bosque Youkai gritándolo a los cuatro vientos- le explico riendo al ver la cara furiosa de su hija, iba a gritarle a Sango, de eso estaba seguro.

-Kagome!- Gritaron dos voces en la entrada del bosque, era de una mujer y de una niña.

-Mamá!- Gritó La pequeña azabache al reconocer la voz de la mujer, sin importarle nada salto desde el caballo, cayendo de pie y derecha, sorprendiendo a los hombres y a su mismísimo padre.- Mami!- Grito abrazándola, no la había visto en 1 semana.

-Como estas, pequeña?- la saludó, agachándose a su altura y abrazándola, había tenido que ir al pueblo de su hermana y ayudarla con su hijo el cual estaba enfermo y solo ella sabía que hacer, ni siquiera la sacerdotisa del pueblo pudo curarlo.

-Como está la tía Suzuki?- Le preguntó, su tía era una señora muy buena y cariñosa.

-Mi mamá está bien, y mi hermanito igual- Le contestó una voz a su espalda, al reconocerla un aura negra la cubrió y giro para encarar a su prima Sango, a la cual quería matar.

-Sango!- Grito empezando a perseguirla, su prima al verse en peligro empezó a correr al palacio gritando como loca, pero riendo.

-No! Deja!- Gritaba la castaña, pero Kagome pese a ser más pequeña era muy ágil y rápida, alcanzándola en la entrada del palacio tirándola al suelo junto a ella. Los guardias estaban mirándolas con una sonrisa, las pequeñas alegraban el palacio día a día.- Ya! Perdón! Pero porque estas tan molesta!- Gritaba cuando Kagome empezó a hacerle cosquillas, pero al hacer esa pregunta se detuvo, arrodillándose a su lado con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

-Emh…- Se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse, pero no soltó su mano y la guio a su habitación.- Yo… conocí a un niño en el bosque…- le contó jugando con sus rizos azabaches cuando ambas estaban sentadas en el gran futón de la habitación.

-Y?- le incitó a continuar.

-Era un hanyou- al decir eso cerro los ojos esperando la reacción de su prima, y fue justo la que esperaba.

-Que?! Un hanyou?! Te hizo algo?! Te lastimo?!- Empezó a gritar preguntas un par de minutos.

-Terminaste?- le pregunto, quería continuar.

-Si, ahora dime, que paso?-

-Al contrario de lo que piensas, me salvo la vida…- le contó todo lo que pasó y Sango estaba sorprendida de que el niño hubiera sido tan dócil, teniendo sangre youkai.

-Y luego llegó mi padre, al decir que yo era su hija Inuyasha salió corriendo, como teniendo miedo o algo-

-Espera! Porque dijiste su nombre con cariño?- le pregunto incrédula, Kagome ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso, pero ella sí, sus ojos brillaron al nombrar al hanyou, no será que…- Te gusto?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa travieza, haciendo sonrojar a su prima de 12 años.

-Hermana!- Dijo la voz de un niño al entrar, tenía el cabello y los ojos de los mismos colores que Kagome, era su hermano menor, Sota, de 6 años.

-No puedes tocar antes de entrar?- le preguntó su hermana mayor enojada, el siempre entraba sin su permiso en los momentos inoportunos.

-Lo siento, pero mamá dice que vayas a cambiarte, estabas toda sucia cuando llego y quiere que estés presentable para la tía Suzuki- Kagome al escuchar que su tía estaba en el palacio, corrió a su armario y saco dos kimonos, uno para ella y otro para Sango, ya que usaban las mismas medidas.

-Kagome, puedo usar el rosa?- le preguntó al ver que sacó un kimono rosa y otro azul, ambos con detalles de mariposas blancas.

-Por eso lo saqué, porque te gusta el rosa- Le dijo sonriendo diciéndole a su guardia (obviamente mujer) que pidiera llenar la bañera.

_En las tierras del oeste _

-trajiste la información que te pedí?- Preguntó un youkai en forma humana, pero con orejas puntiagudas. Era el señor Inu no Taisho, el general perro.

-Si, padre… su hija tiene al menos 12 años- Le contó el hanyou Inuyasha, algo dentro de él le pedía que no diera mucha información, ya que la vida de la niña correría peligro, pero no entendía porque quería protegerla.- Y es amigable…- Lo último lo murmuró, pero su padre lo escuchó.

-Hija, eh?- Dijo más para él que para alguien más, estaba trazando un plan, el cual incluiría a su hijo menor.- Ve a entrenar- Fue lo único que le dijo antes de salir del cuarto. Tomaría venganza del terrateniente Higurashi por haber asesinado a su esposa, pagaría caro esa muerte. Cuando su hijo tuviera 20 años lo enviaría de vuelta a relacionarse con esa niña, ganándose la confianza del padre de esta. Y cuando no estuviera atento… Él lo asesinaría…

6 años después

La pequeña Kagome con sus 18 años de edad era toda una hermosura, belleza heredada de su madre, pero su carácter… era igual al de su padre, orgulloso, terco, pero al mismo tiempo dulce y atento.

Muchos jóvenes y viejos nobles habían querido casarse con ella, pero Kagome los rechazaba al ver su mirada malvada y lujuriosa. Con ver sus ojos podía saber lo que sentían los demás, y los hombres solo sentían deseo hacia ella, lo cual la desagradaba.

El joven Inuyasha no estaba muy lejos, se había convertido en todo un hombre. Alto, musculoso y de buen porte, pero su mal genio destruía esa imagen. Su padre le había encomendado la misión de asesinar al terrateniente Higurashi, acercándose a su hija, a la niña que salvo de ser comida por un youkai. Para eso tendrían que ponerla en peligro y el tendría que salvarla y llevarla a los territorios Higurashi.

-Y como se supone que vamos a ponerla en peligro?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Hmp… mañana ella se presentara al pueblo, en el trayecto crearemos una pared de fuego y la salvaras de las llamas y de los youkais que hay en esta caja- Le explicó pensando el plan y entregándole una pequeña caja de madera.

-Genial… debo salvar a una niñita que obviamente será caprichosa- Se quejó el hanyou con brazos cruzados cuando guardo la caja entre sus ropas.

-Créeme, hijo, que caprichosa es lo que menos es- Le dijo sonriendo por su actitud, parecida a la de él cuando joven.- Porque según me dijiste ella era ¨amigable¨- Le dijo burlón, haciendo sonrojar a su hijo por la palabra que había usado a sus 14 años.

-Fhe!- Solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Prepárate, mañana será el comienzo…- Dijo Inu no Taisho, antes de que su hijo saliera por la puerta.

_En el palacio del terrateniente Higurashi-

-Hay! Sango! Para ya!- Se quejaba una joven azabache.

-Tienes que estar hermosa para mañana, Kagome- Le dijo la castaña siguiendo con su cabello, ignorando sus quejas, aunque por dentro las disfrutaba, ya que ella le había hecho lo mismo hace unos meses.

-Pero… Au!- No entendía como su cabello se había vuelto un nido de pájaros, y parecía no querer ceder al peine.

-Uf! Al fin!- Dijo Sango luego de unos minutos al ver el cabello de su prima como antes, largo hasta la cintura, liso y con ondas en las puntas.- Ahora eres tú- Dijo mirándola al espejo y poniéndose detrás de ella.

-Al fin! Pensaba que me sacarías el cabello- Le dijo, mirando el gran trabajo de Sango al volver su cabello a como era.

-Eh! No sería capaz de dejarte pelona un día antes de tu presentación al pueblo- Se quejó fingiendo estar dolida.

-Si claro- Dijo mirando hacia la ventana, la luna estaba alzándose en todo su esplendor, y su luz entraba por la ventana.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana será tu gran día- Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación- Buenas noches…- Se despidió al cerrar la puerta, dejándola sola.

Kagome solo suspiró, el día de mañana sería un caos, gente corriendo por aquí y por acá, decorando, limpiando, haciendo que cosas más para su presentación al pueblo.

-Solo a papá se le ocurre hacer estas cosas- Se quejó, su madre habría dicho que era demasiado, pero había muerto hace 3 años en un ataque youkai al pueblo de su tía Suzuki, donde solo Sango, su hermano Kohaku y el padre de ellos sobrevivieron, yendo a vivir al palacio Higurashi.

Se levantó de su tocador y se acostó en la cama, apagando las velas. Su mirada se enfocó en la ventana, donde la luna se veía completamente, iluminándole el rostro. Plateado… Eso se le venía a la mente, y cuando miraba al sol, dorado… Los colores del joven que la salvó de niña.

-Inuyasha…- Murmuró su nombre, tenía un presentimiento, no sabía si bueno o malo, quizás ambos, pero ahí estaba esa sensación. Quizás… se encontraría de nuevo con Inuyasha.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormida.

_En el palacio de Inu no Taisho_

-Fhe!- Dijo por milésima vez un medio demonio en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

-Por qué yo? Pudo ser perfectamente Sesshomaru, pero nooo! Tenía que ser el hanyou- Se quejaba.

-Rescatar una humana, Fhe!- dijo por milésima y una vez. –Aunque…- Empezó a pensar, pero luego agitó su cabeza al pensar en la joven azabache que conoció a sus 14 años.

-Ni que fuera tan hermosa…- Pero cuando se lo dijo, supo que no estaba siendo sincero.

La Kagome de hace 6 años tenía un hermoso cabello negro azulado, sedoso y brillante. Sus ojos chocolates aunque eran comunes, tenían un brillo de inocencia y pureza. Su cara perfecta y acompañada de una piel blanca y suave. Luego sus labios, carnosos y…

Al ver el curso que tomaban sus pensamientos se incorporó mirando hacia la ventana en busca de distraerse.

Cuando no tenía nada que hacer su mente viajaba 6 años a cuando la conoció, cuando la salvo, cuando hablaron…

-Seguro es por eso que mi padre pensó en mí- Dijo con resignación, acostándose de nuevo y mirando el cielo a través de la ventana. El cielo casi no tenía una luna y se veía más oscuro.

-negro azulado…- Pensó recordando el cabello de la pequeña Kagome.- Que me pasa!- Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido


	2. Un reencuentro fuera de lo normal

**.-En el palacio Higurashi-.**

-Sango, estás segura que me queda bien?- Le preguntó Kagome a su prima, estaba vestida con un kimono azul que como era largo, se arrastraba y tenía bordados dorados y plateados, la tela era decorada desde la cintura para abajo con dibujos de pétalos de cerezo.

Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta suelta de la cual se escapaban algunos mechones del cabello azabache, los cuales quedaban al lado de su cara.

-Te queda hermoso!- Le dijo muy convencida, se veía como toda una diosa.

-Hermana!- Dijo alguien abriendo la puerta de la habitación, era el hermano menor de Sango, Kohaku, de 14 años.- Kagome tiene que salir en 5 minutos, o llegará tarde- Le informó intentando no ver a su prima, ya que su aspecto solo se revelaría a la escolta, su prima Sango que la preparó, su hermano Sota y su padre Sabato, al llegar al pueblo se vería públicamente.

-Kagome! Vamos!- Gritó Sango luego de que su hermano salió, pero al voltear a ver a su prima se calló, ella estaba sería buscando algo en su cajón.- Que buscas?- Preguntó acercándose a ella e inclinándose levemente.

-Busco… Ah! Aquí está!- Dijo la azabache feliz sacando una concha de mar (tamaño mediano) que era de su madre, al abrirlo había un collar con perlas negras y unas gemas azules.

-Lo usarás?- Le preguntó preocupada la castaña, ese fue un regalo de la madre de Kagome al día de morir, le dijo que lo usara en una ocasión especial, ya que daba buena suerte.

-Claro, no quiero meter la pata en este día- Le dijo con una sonrisa, la muerte de su madre la había superado hace 2 años, y con su recuerdo no sentía tristeza o pena, se sentía feliz por esos años que paso con su madre.

-Vamos! Apresúrate!- Le dijo Sango desesperada anudando el collar detrás de su cuello, sin darse cuenta que quedo suelto, la cogió rápidamente y salió de la habitación, llevándola a la entrada del palacio, donde la esperaba su escolta.

Los guardias más jóvenes (de al menos 18 años) se quedaron observándola sonrojados por lo hermosa que se veía. Pero el más avergonzado fue el general Koga, el cual con sus 19 años de edad era el jefe de la guardia del terrateniente pese a ser un youkai lobo.

Él había sido encontrado herido a sus 13 (o sea cuando Kagome hace poco se había encontrado con Inuyasha) en los alrededores del palacio por Kagome en sus paseos, ella por compasión había pedido curarlo.

Luego de eso el pidió quedarse para proteger a la joven cuando se curó, siéndole otorgado el puesto de matar youkais en los alrededores por un año. Luego fue soldado 2 años, guardia por 3 y finalmente luego de 1 año más por la confianza con el terrateniente y la azabache se le fue otorgado el puesto de general.

El estaba enamorado de ella desde que lo salvó, le costaba creer que a una humana no le hubiera importado que el fuera un youkai, incluso al padre de ella!. Pero ambos al conocerlo lo miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Según había dicho un guardia en sus primeros años dentro, que la familia Higurashi podía ver el alma de todo ser con solo mirar sus ojos. Podía ver sus intenciones, pero había algunas ocasiones en los que no funcionaba o no veían todo.

-Joven Koga- Lo llamó una voz a su lado, al voltear era el hermano menor de Kagome, con sus ya 12 años.- No cree que mi hermana esta hermosa?- Le preguntó, el solo se sonrojó por la pregunta del pequeño.

-No contestaré a eso, joven Sota- Dijo amablemente, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio a la mayor de los Higurashi llegar a su lado y saludarlo.

-Creo que está en las nubes- Susurró Sango a Kagome, la cual soltó una risita, haciendo reaccionar al youkai lobo.

-Señorita Kagome, disculpe mi educación, estaba distraído- Dijo el joven youkai haciendo una reverencia avergonzado.

-Koga, solo llámame Kagome- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sabe que no me gusta tutearla, señorita- Dijo enderezándose.

-Pues deja de hacerlo, me hace sentir extraña que siempre me digas ¨señorita¨- Le dijo haciendo un puchero, a lo cual Koga, Sota y Sango se rieron levemente.

-Hermana, a veces llegas a ser más infantil que yo- Dijo Sota riéndose, pero recibió una reprimenda de su padre.

-Niños, apresúrense, o llegaremos tarde- Dijo el padre de los pelinegros, subiéndose a su caballo negro. Sota se subió a su caballo café y lo siguió.

Sango, a diferencia, se montó en una neko youkai, la cual era de su madre. Era una neko de 2 colas que se transformaba a un gato gigante con colmillos. El nombre de esta neko youkai era Kirara.

Ellos se adelantarían mientras la escolta llevaba a Kagome, siendo está liderada por Koga.

-Ten cuidado-Le dio Sango a su prima antes de empezar a seguir a su tío y primo al pueblo, el cual estaba a unos 2 kilómetros.

 **.- En el palacio de los Taisho-.**

-Es la hora, Inuyasha- Dijo el youkai Inu no Taisho entregándole a su hijo menor su espada, Colmillo de Acero, la desenfundó y se la mostró. La volvió a guardar y se la entrego con la funda

-De acuerdo, padre- Dijo el hanyou Inuyasha poniendo la espada en su cintura antes de salir de palacio y empezar a correr en la dirección del pueblo de los Higurashi. El cual estaba a unos 5 kilómetros.

Cuando se estaba acercando llegó a la pradera que encendería en fuego, busco rápidamente ramas y cuando escuchaba el ruido de los caballos lo encendió. El fuego rápidamente se extendió por la hierba y el sacó una pequeña caja de la cual salieron youkais.

 **.-Kagome Pov-.**

Cuando faltaba solo 1 kilómetro para llegar al pueblo, llegamos a la pradera y esta estaba incendiada, unos youkais salieron de entre la hierba. Me pareció ver una mancha roja y plateada correr hacia el bosque, pero no le presté atención.

Koga y la escolta me dijeron que corriera al bosque por protección, corrí como pude pero unos youkais me seguían. Mis ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y estaba aterrada. Iba a morir…

Llegué a la orilla del río y no tenía escapatoria, solo me di la vuelta y uno de los youkais me empujo a la fuerte corriente del río. Luego todo fue negro.

 **.-Inuyasha Pov-.**

Cuando prendí el fuego salí corriendo al bosque y me subí a un árbol. Vi a una joven azabache correr hacia el bosque, por su apariencia y vestimenta supe que era Kagome.

Me sonrojé al ver como había cambiado, se había convertido en mujer, y muy hermosa.

La seguí por encima de los árboles, estaba escapando de los youkais que invoqué y cuando vi sus lágrimas tuve de nuevo esa sensación de hace 6 años. Quería de nuevo protegerla…

Llegamos a la orilla del río y ella volteo al ver que no tenía escapatoria. Uno de los youkais se acercó y la empujo a la fuerte corriente. Al ver esto me lancé hacia los demonios destruyéndolos con la espada, la cual extrañamente se transformó en un gran colmillo.

Cuando miré el rió vi a Kagome siendo arrastrada rió abajo por la corriente. Salté hacia el agua y nadé rápidamente hacia ella.

Cuando la alcancé la tomé de la cintura y la atraje hacia la orilla.

Estaba desmayada, pero parecía que dormía. Su cara estaba con algunos rasguños y me maldije por eso.

La tomé entre mis brazos y me di cuenta que pesaba poco. Empecé a correr hacia el prado que ahora era cenizas.

El Ookami, por su olor, estaba gritando el nombre de Kagome junto con la escolta. El fuego seguía ardiendo pero los youkais estaban muertos.

Solo intenté que no me vieran y corrí hacia la aldea.

Cuando estaba cerca vi a toda la gente reunida y al Terrateniente nervioso por la tardanza de su hija. Me acerqué y todos los aldeanos al verme se alejaron por mi apariencia.

-Que haces con mi hija!- Gritó el Terrateniente Higurashi al verme, se me acerco y al ver el estado de su hija… -Que le has hecho!- Dijo quitando a su hija de mis brazos.

-La eh salvado- Fue lo único que dije.

-De qué?- Preguntó mirándome con desconfianza.

-La pradera a 1 kilómetro estaba cubierta de fuego y youkais, no fue su mejor idea hacer una gran fiesta- Dije de brazos cruzados y mirando la dirección del lugar. Se veía una gran nube de humo proveniente de ese lugar.

El Terrateniente dirigió su mirada hacia ese punto y vio el humo.

-Porqué esta mojada?- Preguntó con un poco más de confianza, pero aun mirándome desconfiado. Los aldeanos empezaron a seguir con sus tareas y los guardias del terrateniente me estaban vigilando.

-Estaba escapando de unos youkais por el bosque, y cayó al rio- Dije sinceramente, me miró directamente a los ojos y vio la verdad de mis palabras. Aunque yo había creado el fuego e hice aparecer los youkais dije la verdad, solo que omití esa parte.

-Y la escolta?- Preguntó mirando el estado de Kagome.

-Le dijeron que escapara al bosque y atacaron a los youkais, sin dejarle alguien para protegerla-

El terrateniente le pidió a una aldeana costurera que le pusiera un kimono y que la secara con ayuda de Sango.

Yo solo vi a la señora y joven alejarse con Kagome.

-Creo que te debo algo a cambio. Inuyasha- Cuando dijo mi nombre me sorprendí.

-Como…- No pude terminar ya que me interrumpió.

-Tu cabellos y orejas te delatan, además de tu ropa- Dijo apuntando mi cabeza y yo bufé, me sentí descubierto, era verdad! Esta ropa nunca me la había sacado ya que se limpiaba sola, se ajustaba a mi tamaño y se arreglaba igualmente sola.

-Yo…- Me quede a medias y mire hacia otro lado al ver llegar a la prima de Kagome y los hermanos de estas.

-Te debo algo, Taisho- Dijo impaciente, yo lo miré y pedí lo que iba según el plan.

-Quiero cuidar a su hija como su guardia personal- Dije secamente, dejando sorprendido al Terrateniente, a su hijo y sobrinos.

-Qué?!- Gritó Sango boquiabierta, recibiendo una reprimenda de parte de su tío ante su comportamiento siendo hija de un antiguo Terrateniente.

-Ya lo escucharon, quiero cuidar a Kagome como su guardia personal- Repetí, El terrateniente no sabía que decir y se desordenaba el cabello buscando que decir.

-Ya le salvaste la vida 2 veces, sería justo dejarte cuidarla- Dijo sinceramente y yo me sorprendí por su confianza conmigo, pero era cierto. Esta era la segunda vez que la rescataba…

-Terrateniente Higurashi!- Grito alguien por el bosque, cuando miramos era la escolta de Kagome.

-Koga, es cierto que le pediste a Kagome que huyera al bosque sin que nadie la acompañara?- Preguntó seriamente el Terrateniente Sabato.

-Yo… Si, señor…- Dijo el Ookami cabizbajo, yo solo sonreí burlón.

-Un youkai de sangre pura no pudo protegerla y yo, un hanyou si?- Pregunté burlón, hasta ahí el tal Koga se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Señor, quien es esta bestia?- Preguntó el Ookami.

-Para tu información soy Inuyasha Taisho, ex-heredero menor de las tierras del Oeste y exiliado de esas tierras- Dije según iba al plan, se suponía que estaba exiliado de mis tierras y por eso rondaba por aquí.

-Un hanyou ex-heredero de las tierras del Oeste?- Preguntó aguantando la risa, el terrateniente, le ordeno respeto.

-El será el guardia personal de mi hija- Dijo como si estuviera contando el clima, la escolta y el Ookami, los cuales no sabían lo que paso, se quedaron mudos.

-Que?! Se supone que ese iba a ser mi trabajo en unos meses!- Empezó a hacer berrinches el youkai.

-Si, pero como el joven Inuyasha ya salvo 2 veces a mi hija y como recompensa le doy un favor, el pidió protegerla. Al parecer como estas exiliado llegaste a esta zona, no?- Yo solo asentí.

-Bien, entonces busca a Kagome y volvamos al palacio- Me dijo, yo me di la vuelta no sin antes hacer una reverencia y buscar a la azabache.

Los aldeanos me miraban, todos habían escuchado que salve a Kagome y me miraban sorprendidos, agradecidos y en cierta forma, felices…

No me quede a pensar y seguí el olor a sakuras de la azabache. Llegué a una cabaña y golpee para pasar.

-Adelante- Dijeron por dentro.

Al entrar me quede viendo a Kagome, aunque estaba inconsciente. Le dije a la señora que me pidieron llevarla y ella solo me dijo que intentara no despertarla.

Con el mayor cuidado, para mi sorpresa, la tome entre mis brazos y volví con el terrateniente.

Me avisaron que volveríamos al palacio y yo solo asentí mirando de reojo a la azabache de camino.


	3. Una tarde juntos

**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo es para entretener a las lectoras. La historia es mía y solo está aquí y quizás en un futuro en Wattpad, si está en otro lugar es falsificación.**

 **.-Kagome Pov-.**

Escuchaba voces a mí alrededor… No podía identificarlas… Cuando se empezaron a volver más claras identifiqué a una como la de Sango, la otra de mi padre y una desconocida pero de un hombre.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y miré a mí alrededor, estaba en mi habitación. Me incorporé lentamente y miré hacia enfrente. Sango estaba sentada a mi lado, mi padre estaba frente la cama y cuando miré a la otra persona me congele.

Ese cabello… Esos ojos… Y… Esas orejas… Era Inuyasha!

-Estas bien, Kagome?- Me preguntó Sango, yo la miré y asentí volviendo mi vista hacia el peli-plateado.

-Hija, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero él es…-

-Inuyasha…- Interrumpí a mi padre.

-Todavía me recuerdas- Dijo el peli-plateado con una sonrisa.

-Como olvidarte? Si me sálvate la vida de niña- Dijo yo cruzándome de brazos.

-Y lo volvió a hacer- Dijo mi padre, yo me sorprendí, lo último que recordaba era al demonio empujándome al rio.

-Cuando caíste al rio te rescaté- Dijo Inuyasha adivinando mis pensamientos.

Me levanté de la cama e hice una reverencia hacia él, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Gracias… Por salvarme de nuevo…- Dije sonriéndole cuando me enderecé.

-Fhe! No es necesario un agradecimiento- Dijo el con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

-Hija, el pidió ser tu guardia personal- Cuando mi padre habló yo me quede mirando a Inuyasha sorprendida. Luego de unos minutos mi mente hizo click

-Qué?!- Grité exaltada. Toda mi vida estuve rodeada de guardias y soldados, pero del género femenino. Y que ahora de la nada un hombre me siga…

-Lo que escuchaste, él te seguirá y te protegerá personalmente-

Pero yo no escuché, seguía en shock mirando a Inuyasha.

-Me niego…- Susurré.

-Qué?- Preguntó mi padre al no escucharme.

-Me niego a que me siga un hombre!- Grité tirándome a la cama y tapándome hasta la cabeza con mis sabanas.

-Kagome, hija…- Intentó decir mi padre, pero Inuyasha lo interrumpió.

-Déjemelo a mí, señor- Luego de eso escuche pasos y seguidamente la puerta cerrarse.

-Kagome, mírame- No le hice caso.

-Kagome…- Me dio con advertencia, yo bufé antes de destaparme los ojos y mirarlo.

-Que?- Pregunté cortante.

-Te cuidaré quieras o no, así que tus pucheros de niña no servirán de nada, oíste?- Preguntó desafiándome con la mirada, se la devolví y luego. Se rio… SÍ! Se largó a carcajadas. Eso me irritó.

-Que te pasa?- Pregunté, me estaba tomando e pelo o que?

-Nada… Solo… Vístete y ve al jardín…- Luego de decir eso desapareció por la puerta, yo bufé enojada y me tiré en la cama. Pero un pensamiento surcó mi cabeza, si no iba, iba a venir a buscarme…

Suspiré y me levanté hacia mi closet, saqué un Kimono simple, blanco y con flores azules, luego de asearme me lo puse y salí hacia el lugar que dijo Inuyasha.

Al llegar ví a Inuyasha bajo un árbol, cuando me miró se sonrojó, algo raro, me le acerqué.

-Ya, estoy, que quieres?- Pregunte, al parecer haciendo que volviera de la luna.

-Fhe! Solo vamos a pasear- Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la muralla del palacio, yo lo seguí en silencia sin saber a dónde iba, la puerta estaba al otro lado, y se lo hice saber.

-Pero, la puerta está por el otro lado…- Luego de decir eso me sentí rodeada por sus brazos y luego en el aire, grité por el susto agarrándome a su ropa. Cuando tocamos tierra me bajó y se empezó acariciar las orejas con un gesto de dolor. Que le pasó?

-No vuelvas a gritarme en las orejas!- Me gritó mirándome enojado, luego entendí, sus orejas por ser de perro son sensibles a los sonidos… y yo le grité en ellas…

-No sabía que eran sensibles!- Le devolví.

-Pues deberías haberlo pensado antes!- Suspiré e intenté calmarle, íbamos a pasear y estábamos discutiendo, muy normal… Muy normal…

-Calmémonos, de acuerdo?- Dije mirándolo tranquila, examinándolo, no lo había detallado antes, ahora no tenía cuerpo de adolescente, era de hombro, su cabello, orejas, y ojos eran iguales, pero en estos últimos había algo extraño… Un sentimiento que no podía definir…

-Vamos al rio?- Me preguntó visiblemente mucho más tranquilo.

-El rio cerca del bosque?- Pregunté sonriendo como niña, recordando cuando con Sango y mi madre jugábamos en el agua del rio y luego comíamos frutas al lado de este. Cuando miré a Inuyasha estaba sonrojado, y me sorprendí un poco por eso.

\- C-claro… vamos…- Me subió a su espalda, pude sentir su calor y su aroma, bosque y menta… Luego de unos minutos llegamos al rio. Me bajé de su espalda y corrí a la orilla, vi el agua, cristalina, y con alguno que otro pez siguiendo la corriente. Me saqué las sandalias y metí los pies en el agua. Estaba fresca, se sentía bien… Cuando miré a Inuyasha el estaba sentado cerca vigilando.

Una idea surcó mi cabeza, cogí algo de agua y se la lance. El sorprendido me miro con reproche, fue tan gracioso… Luego él se lanzó al agua conmigo y empezamos a jugar con esta, entre risas, empujones y chistes… Luego Inuyasha levantó la vista y miro el cielo, yo también lo hice y me di cuenta que estaba atardeciendo.

Me llevó de nuevo en su espalda. Al llegar vi a mi padre con los guardias en el jardín buscándonos. Nos vio y corrió hacia nosotros molesto y preocupado.

-Donde estaban?- Preguntó mientras yo bajaba de la espalda de Inuyasha.

-Padre, tranquilo, solo fuimos al rio…- Dije sonriendo, desde la muerte de mi madre no salía mucho del palacio, pero eso no evitaba que me divirtiera un poco.

-Además estaba conmigo, señor- Dijo Inuyasha, mi padre se calmó un poco, pero no del todo.

-No vuelvan a salir sin avisar, y si les hubiera pasado algo?- Dijo preocupado.

-Si hubiera pasado algo, lo hubiera informado, señor- Dijo Inuyasha con respeto.

-De acuerdo, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer…- Dijo ya tranquilo volviendo al palacio. Con Inuyasha nos miramos como cómplices y luego sonreímos. Esta situación me hacía gracia, parecíamos ladrones fugados de las mazmorras que luego los guardias encuentran.

Estaba cansada, me acerqué a él, me levanté de puntitas y le besé la mejilla, la sentí levemente caliente, no podía ver bien ya que había oscurecido.

-Gracias por la tarde, hace mucho no me divertía así- Luego de decirle eso entre al palacio, siendo recibida por Sango.

-Dónde estabas?- Me preguntó, pero no pudo seguir, en su cara apareció la mirada de un asesino, se volteó y le dio una cachetada al joven Miroku, un guardia de la elite. Miroku era un pervertido de primera, y a cada oportunidad que tenía le tocaba sus atributos a Sango, o Sanguito como la llamaba el.

-Pervertido!- Le gritó ella, me agarró del brazo y me llevó a mi habitación.

-Me cuentas todo mañana, de acuerdo?- Me preguntó de la puerta, yo solo asentí y luego nos despedimos, me cambie a una yukata de dormir, me acosté en mi cama y me dormí al instante, recordando al hanyou oji-dorado con el que pasé la tarde.

 **.-Inuyasha Pov-.**

Esta niña era impresionante, primero hacía sus pucheros, y luego me desafiaba. Nunca nadie lo hizo… O al menos no de una forma tan graciosa y adorable.

-Que te pasa?- Preguntó incrédula y molesta.

-Nada… Solo… Vístete y ve al jardín…- Dije antes de salir. Caminé por los pasillos del palacio y llegué al jardín, sentándome bajo un gran árbol.

-No te creas que Kagome es una chica fácil…- Dijo una voz frente de mí, al abrir mis ojos vi a el Ookami, Koga, si no me equivocaba.

-Que crees que hago aquí? Solo la vigilo y cuido, no es-

-No te hagas, se que traes algo entre las manos…- Me interrumpió mirándome molesto, yo sonreí ante mi descubrimiento en su mirada.

-Y yo se que ella no se fijaría nunca en un demonio lobo- Dije yo burlón, haciéndolo enojar y sonrojar.

-Tú que sabes-

-Fhe!- Dije cruzándome de brazos y cerrando los ojos. Escuché solo un bufido y luego el Ookami se fue.

El olor de Kagome llego a mi nariz y al abrir mis ojos la vi, vestida con un kimono normal, de los que usaban las aldeanas, de color blanco y con flores azules, resaltando el color azul eléctrico de su cabello. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta lo que pensaba.

-Ya, estoy, que quieres?- Me preguntó molesta, haciéndome salir de mi trance.

-Fhe! Solo vamos a pasear- Dije levantándome y empezando a caminar a las murallas del palacio.

-Pero, la puerta está por el otro lado…- Dijo ella mirando el muro de piedra, pero para su sorpresa la tome en mi espalda y salte el muro. Escuché su grito que me dejo medio sordo.

Cuando llegamos a tierra la bajé y empecé a acariciarme las orejitas, que por el grito quedaron sensibles.

-No vuelvas a gritarme en las orejas!- Le grité enojado.

-No sabía que eran sensibles!- Me grito devuelta.

-Pues deberías haberlo pensado antes!-

Ella suspiró y luego me miró fulminándome con la mirada.

-Calmémonos, de acuerdo?- Dice mirándome de forma extraña, como analizándome.

-Vamos al rio?- Le pregunté ya calmado.

-El rio cerca del bosque?- Preguntó con una sonrisa radiante, haciéndome sonrojar.

\- C-claro… vamos…- La subí a mi espalda y luego de unos minutos estuvimos en el rio. Ella se bajó y corrió al agua, se sacó las sandalias y metió los pies en el agua. Yo me senté cerca para vigilarla.

De un momento para otro tenía agua encima, miré a la responsable con reproche, pero al ver su sonrisa divertida, me levanté y corrí al agua mojándola. Nos pasamos la tarde jugando con el agua y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo. Me pasé un buen rato junto a ella, sonriendo y divirtiéndonos. Luego la llevé en mi espalda de vuelta al palacio.

-Kagome! Inuyasha!- Gritaba una voz desde el patio, salté el muro y caímos en el jardín, donde el Terrateniente Higurashi junto con los guardias nos buscaban. Al vernos se nos acercó molesto y preocupado.

-Donde estaban?- Preguntó mientras yo bajaba a Kagome de mi espalda.

-Padre, tranquilo, solo fuimos al rio…- Dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Además estaba conmigo, señor- Dije logrando tranquilizarlo un poco.

-No vuelvan a salir sin avisar, y si les hubiera pasado algo?- Dijo preocupado.

-Si hubiera pasado algo, lo hubiera informado, señor- Dije con respeto falso, pero que parecía verdadero.

-De acuerdo, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer…- Dijo ya tranquilo volviendo al palacio. Kagome y yo nos miramos cómplices y luego sonreímos.

Se me acercó y luego me beso la mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar. Que bueno que ya era de noche, o lo habría visto.

-Gracias por la tarde, hace mucho no me divertía así- Me sonrió y luego volvió al palacio. Yo me quede como idiota mirando cómo se iba dejándome en el jardín. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y un sentimiento cálido apareció en mi pecho, que era? No tenía ni idea, pero se sentía bien…

No me detuve a pensar y entre al palacio, pero fui detenido por un guardia que se me hizo conocido.

-El señor me pido que te guiara a tu habitación…- Dijo el guardia, aparentaba 21 años, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta baja, lo que me sorprendió fue una marca de una mano en su mejilla, pero no comenté nada.

-Te sigo…- Dije, el me empezó a guiar y se detuvo en una puerta que estaba frente a la habitación de Kagome.

-Esta será su habitación, el señor quería que estuviera cerca de la de la señorita, para qu este más atento a lo que pasa…- Dijo amablemente abriéndola puerta. Era una habitación como la de Kagome, pero más masculina.

-En el armario hay ropa y todo lo necesario- Me explicó, yo solo asentí.

-Por cierto, soy Miroku Kazaana- Se presentó, yo solo sonreí fingidamente, le di buenas noches y entre a mi habitación. Al entrar solté un suspiro de molestia, me senté en mi cama y me tiré en esta boca arriba, pensando.

Kagome al principio se mostró desafiante y fría, pero entro rápidamente en confianza conmigo, sin siquiera conocerme. Por mi cabeza pasó la imagen del Terrateniente Higurashi muerto y Kagome llorando abrazando su cadáver, mientras sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y dolor. Agité rápidamente mi cabeza ante esa imagen.

Pero solo me atormente con un pensamiento…

Esa será la realidad en poco tiempo…

Y aunque lo intentara negar, me estaba llevando bien con Kagome…

Luego de ese pensamiento, caí en un sueño profundo.

Continuara…


End file.
